


Wedding Plans

by Princes_Squire



Series: Yours To Command (SOTL one shots) [6]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princes_Squire/pseuds/Princes_Squire
Summary: "We could marry here, you know," Alanna said thoughtfully. "It's completely legal under Tortallan law, and they would throw a magnificent feast." Suddenly her eyes lit up. "We could save ourselves from a big court affair with nobles we don't even like as guests. No fussy clothes, no worrying about silly etiquette rules. George, let's marry here!"George couldn't help but laugh at her exuberance. "I've waited a long, long time to get you to join me at the altar, my lioness. The sooner the better."What could change such a perfect plan?
Relationships: Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/George Cooper
Series: Yours To Command (SOTL one shots) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Wedding Plans

Alanna beamed as she and George told her tribe they were betrothed. Betrothed! She would be his, and he would be hers forever.

She had never been gladder that she had heeded the goddess's advice to learn to love.

At her side, George was making no attempt to hide his exuberant joy. His smile was wide and, despite the fact that it was taboo among the Bazhir, he managed to keep a hand on her at all times, holding her hand, her elbow, or the small of her back.

"And so the Woman Who Rides Like a Man has chosen a man," a tribesman teased.

"May you both be blessed indeed!" another added.

"Will you wed here or back in your capital?" a third asked.

"O-oh," Alanna stammered, "This just happened. We've made no plans."

"Ah, of course," the well-wisher replied, "Well if you decide to wed here, I personally will ensure a grand feast to celebrate."

They went on like this for some time until George and Alanna finally drew away.

"We could marry here, you know," Alanna said thoughtfully. "It's completely legal under Tortallan law, and they would throw a magnificent feast." Suddenly her eyes lit up. "We could save ourselves from a big court affair with nobles we don't even like as guests. No fussy clothes, no worrying about silly etiquette rules. George, let's marry here!"

George couldn't help but laugh at her exuberance. "I've waited a long, long time to get you to join me at the altar, my lioness. The sooner the better."

Alanna squealed with delight. Then she realized she had actually squealed, made a face, then kissed George and gave a much more dignified, "so mote it be."

They raced to Halef Seif to give their news and make their request.

The old man smiled at the news and congratulated them both in his slow and contented manner, but paused when they asked him to marry them. "You are right that it would be legal, and it would be an honor to be a part of your union, but I must ask you to do something first."

At their puzzled looks, he continued, "George, I believe you brought a package for me from your king."

"I did at that. I'm afraid I've been rather distracted since my arrival," he said with a wink at Alanna, "I'll get it now."

"Actually, the package is for you-both of you," he replied.

George looked perplexed, but Alanna asked simply, "The Voice told you?"

Halef Seif nodded. "He told me you may have some happy news and asked me to have you open the package on such an occasion. Read your king's words and then we shall further discuss your union."

The tribesman was acting very mysterious, but it warmed Alanna's heart to learn that Jonathan was thinking about her enough to have planned ahead for her betrothal to George.

Back at George's saddlebags, they opened the package and sure enough, out slid two pieces of sealed parchment, one bearing George's name and the other Alanna's.

They opened their letters and began reading quietly to themselves.

_My dearest Alanna,_

_So George has succeeded where I did not. He is a lucky man indeed (even if he does have to put up with your unwillingness to share the blankets). I am truly happy for you both and cannot think of two more worthy people of such a match. I am proud to call you my friend and my champion, and I wish you every happiness._

_I also wanted to express my deepest gratitude for what you said to Thayet, and for bringing her to me in the first place (although did you really have to tell her about every embarrassing thing I did as a page?). You'll have heard that she has accepted my proposal, and we are to be wed before the solstice. _

_There is one favor I must ask of you. You are not going to like it, but I must ask it all the same. You are surely tempted to get married in the desert where no one will make you wear a dress or use words like "awesome artifact," but I would ask you to go through with a court wedding all the same. If you marry in the desert, it may look to the court like you are trying to hide your marriage as if it was something shameful._

_Stop making that face. I know you don't care what they think, but if you do have a court wedding, it would be a seamless way to more formally welcome your new husband to court. Myles could publicly grant his blessing, and Thayet and I would happily play any role in the ceremony that you may wish us to play. Think on it. This is not a command, but I do believe it would be for the best._

_Give my regards to the tribe, and I look forward to celebrating with you, whatever you choose._

_Till death and beyond it,_

_Jonathan_

When Alanna looked up, George had already finished reading and had refolded his own letter. He looked at her expectantly.

She handed him hers for him to read himself.

He finished reading and handed it back to her as they started walking towards her tent. "Well, what do you think? Is it to be a court wedding?"

"He's right, gods damn him," Alanna admitted with a huff.

"I think I rather like the idea of seeing you in a big puffy gown," George said with a teasing look in his eyes, then grew more serious, "But I don't want you to have to go through with something you don't want to on my account."

Alanna smiled gratefully up at him, but shook her head, "The King and soon-to-be Queen of Tortall have offered to stand beside us as our attendants. Even if he said it wasn't a command, I don't think we can turn down such an honor."

"Is that was he was offerin'?" George asked with raised eyebrows.

Alanna nodded. "Not in so many words, but yes. And that is something almost unheard of outside of royal family members."

George whistled and shook his head, "Such a strange turn my life has taken. To think I would go from the streets to being a noble with a king willing to stand by my side as I wed his champion."

"But you're glad for it, right? Even if it means being a noble and having to learn all this silly etiquette?" she asked with imploring eyes.

He stopped walking and took her face in both hands and stared deep into her purple eyes. "Lass, I have everything I never knew I wanted and more. I believe I may be the happiest man alive." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

She melted at his kiss and held him tightly.

"Ugh, poofy gown and a circus of a ceremony in Corus it is," she said as she finally pulled away and deposited her letter in the tent, suddenly grumpy again. I guess we better break the bad news to the tribe."

She went to leave the tent and then paused in the doorway, "Wait, what did your letter say?"

George handed it to her, and she read:

_Love her well, George._

_Jon_

_P.S. My sincerest apologies for the foul mood the prospect of wedding planning undoubtedly put her in. I owe you many, many drinks when you return._


End file.
